Tien Shinhan
Summary Tien Shinhan (天テン津シン飯ハン Tenshinhan) is a disciplined, reclusive and heavily devoted martial artist, and one of the strongest Earthlings within the Dragon Ball universe. He also possesses a few non-human traits due to being descended from the Three-Eyed People. He battles alongside the other Z Fighters when major threats to the Earth surface, often courageously engaging enemies far more powerful than himself. However, he spends most of his time training with his lifelong best friend, Chiaotzu. Introduced in the second World Martial Arts Tournament arc, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu were initially rivals to Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha (as they belonged to an opposing dojo to Roshi's). The two eventually became friends to our heroes after realizing the lack of honor in their own methods. They became instrumental in the next few arcs following their introduction, but by Z their roles diminished until they were reduced to cameo appearances and a few references in Dragon Ball GT. Power and Stats Key: 22nd Budokai | 23rd Budokai | Saiyan Saga | Cell Saga | Buu Saga | Tournament of Power Tier: 8-A | High 6-C | 5-B | 5-B physically, High 4-C with Kikoho | At least 5-B | High 4-C Name: Tien Shinhan, Tienshinhan Age: 47 during the Universe 6 Saga Height: 6'2" (187 cm) Weight: 165 lbs (75 kg) Gender: Male Origin: Dragon Ball Classification: Human-Type Earthling/Three-Eyed People Hybrid, Farmer, Martial Artist, Teacher Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Alien Physiology and Hybrid Physiology (Is a human-type earthling/three-eyed people hybrid.), Multiple Eyes (Only has three eyes.), Martial Arts Intuition, Martial Artist, Enhanced Roar, Afterimage Creation, Flight, Chi Manipulation, Energy Detection, Power Mimicry (Can copy other people's attacks with his 3rd eye.), Extrasensory Perception (Can locate others by reading their ki.), Attack Reversal, Attack Modification, Attack Recording, Attack Mixture, Power Reflection, Appendage Generation, Genetic Traits (Is a descendant of the Three-Eyed Clan, and thus, he possesses a unique physical composition as a throwback to his ancestors.), Critical Impact (Deals a critical blow to Yamcha's leg using the Super Knee Uppercut, thus breaking it.), Multi-Strike, Demon Imprisonment, Additional Limbs, Multiple Arms (Via Four Witches; Can grow extra arms.), Pressure Point Strikes, Duplication, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Undead Pulse (Kept his body after death to train at King Kai's planet.), Sealing (Via the Mafuba.), Light Manipulation and Blindness Inducement (Via Solar Flare; Emits a bright light that temporarily blinds everyone who sees it, allowing him to either set up an attack or retreat.), Light Generation (Unleashing the Solar Flare.), Heat Generation, Container Imprisonment, Resistance to Emphatic Manipulation (Was unaffected by Ribrianne's Light of Love, which causes anyone who smells the aroma released by the attack to become infatuated with her and the other Kamikaze Fireballs.) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level (Destroyed the Budokai tournament arena.) | Large Island Level (Was able to fight Goku while he was holding back.) | Planet Level (Easily defeated a Saibamen, who were stated to be on the same level as Raditz.) | Planet Level (Stronger than before.) | Planet Level physically, Large Star Level with Kikoho (Was able to slightly harm Second Form Cell, who absorbed Android 17, the latter of who casually stomped the Z Fighters.) | At least Planet Level (Continued to train and became superior to his Cell Saga self, was able to briefly distract Buutenks.) | Large Star Level (Managed to destroy a good chunk of the Kachi Katchin arena, which should make him stronger than Buu Saga base Gohan, who was unable to destroy regular Katchin.) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Kid Goku.) | At least Hypersonic+ (Can keep pace with a contained Goku in battle.) | Relativistic (Blitzed a Saibamen, dodged a casual punch from Nappa.) | Relativistic (Faster than before.) | FTL+ (Scales to Krillin who can match Android 18 in fighting and reaction speeds.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class (Should be superior to Tao Pai Pai.) | Large Island Class | Planetary | Planetary | At least Planetary | High Stellar Durability: Multi-City Block Level | Large Island Level | Planet Level | Planet Level | At least Planet Level | Large Star Level Stamina: Very High (However, using Tri-Beam/Kikoho drains his stamina quickly, and could possibly kill Tien if he exerts himself too much.) Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with ki blasts and attacks | Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers with ki blasts and attacks | Standard melee range. Planetary with ki blasts and attacks | Standard melee range. Planetary with ki blasts and attacks | Standard melee range. At least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks Intelligence: Genius (A former student of the Master Shen, and is a master of various martial arts techniques and skills, years of experience fighting both powerful and diverse enemies whom have various abilities and powers. Is a combat/tactical genius for the most parts.) Weaknesses: Tien can't survive in the vacuum of space. His multi-form technique divides his power among 4 bodies. The Kikoho drains him severly with each use, and could possibly kill him if he exerts himself too much. Others Standard Equipment: None Notable. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Evil Containment Wave': This is a technique Tien learned from watching Master Roshi, which is designed to seal demons by sucking them into a container. It uses life energy so the user of this technique will likely die. *'Eye Beam': Able to fires a straight white beam from his third eye. He uses it in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament against Goku. *'Dodonpa (Dodon Ray)': Can shoot an energy beam shot from his finger, more powerful than a normal Kamehameha, but it doesn't need as much as charging time like the Kamehameha. *'Kamehameha': Can fire a large energy beam when his hands are drawn to the user's side and the ki is concentrated into a single point between the cupped hands and the hands must be really closed. He learned the Kamehameha attack by copying it from Master Roshi. *'Taiyoken (Solar Flare)': Can make a big flash of light where he puts his hands over his face and temporarily blinds anyone who sees it. *'Kikoho (Tri Beam)': Unites his hands at the tips of the fingers and aims at his target between his fingers and his thumbs. Then he shoots a powerful energy blast to hit it. This is a very dangerous attack, because it uses up most of his health. At its maximum, it is used in succession. A more powerful version is known as the Shin Kikoho (Neo-Tri Beam). *'Multi Form Technique': Able to create exact replicates of himself to gain an advantage over his opponents while in battle. However, his power is divided between the amount of copies (So if he makes 3 copies, each copy and his original body have 1/4th of his original power) *'Shiyouken (Four Arms Technique)': Can grow two extra arms temporarily to help him fight. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Netural Characters Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Adults Category:Aliens Category:Toei Animation Characters Category:Teachers Category:Revived Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Afterimages Users Category:Flight Users Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Light Manipulators